In a communication network, different messages can be transmitted from a source to a destination. If more messages are to be transmitted then the communication network can handle at one time, some messages are sent while others are delayed in being sent. A situation could arise where a message with information that is of relatively little value is transmitted before a message with highly valuable information is delayed. Thus, highly valuable information may not be received in a timely manner.